Platypus
by Origamidragons
Summary: "Here's a box of parts, go nuts." Oneshot, pure fluffy humor.


**Hello, Supernatural fans! This is my first story in your lovely insane fandom, as b** **ecause I have recently become absolute Supernatural trash, I had to write a fanfiction. Obviously. This one is based on a Tumblr post that circulated a while back and has already been made into fanfiction, but I had to rewrite it for myself anyways. Enjoy!**

God was intensely focused on his worktable. Leftover parts were scattered around the edges of the space, all the stuff that just didn't fit any of his recent creations. He was ever so carefully gluing a beak onto his newest project, what he had decided to call a 'hummingbird,' when a loud _crash_ directly behind him made him jump and lose focus, almost dropping the delicate bird. He didn't even have to turn around to know who the culprit was- Gabriel had doubtless escaped his older brothers again.

He scowled and swiveled his chair to frown disapprovingly at the small golden-winged angel, who looked up at him with the utterly innocent and warm eyes that God was certain let him get away with all of his mischief.

" _Gabe,"_ he grumbled, irritated, "I'm working. Stop."

The angel's adorable face immediately melted into a pout and unshed tears began to materialize in his eyes. God felt guilty and soon after cursed himself for creating that damned emotion in the first place.

"But I want to make something too," Gabriel said sadly, lower lip quivering uncontrollably. God groaned as he felt his iron will begin to weaken and, after a moment of consideration, swept all of the leftover parts from a long day of creating into a box and handed it down to the young archangel.

"Here's a box of parts, go nuts," he said before immediately turning back to the table and waiting for a tense moment before he heard Gabriel waddle away, leaving blissful silence in his place. God gave a sigh of relief and returned his attention to the half-finished hummingbird.

~o~

Approximately three hours later, God had _finally_ glued the last minuscule feather in place and the hummingbird was complete. He came out of his creative reverie to notice with a faint, sinking unease how _quiet_ it was. Where was Gabriel? He would have thought that certainly by now the young angel would have gotten bored with his box of toys and wandered off to cause chaos somewhere else, something he was proving to have quite a knack for.

He took a few minutes to silently debate whether to take advantage of the rare lull and continue building new species or to bite the bullet and go out and stop whatever madness Gabriel had gotten up to before it got complete out of hand. With a heavy sigh, he chose the latter, hoisting himself out of his oh-so-comfortable chair to take a look around.

"Gabe?" he called, voice booming all throughout heaven. "Where are you, my son?"

Luckily, it wasn't long before the childish angel poked his head in the doorway, chewing his lower lip and bouncing excitedly in a way that made dread pool in God's holy stomach. His six miniature golden wings, not yet large enough to support his weight, fluttered nervously around his shoulders. Gabriel grinned evilly and stepped all the way into his father's study, arms curled protectively around-

Um.

What the fuck is that?

"Dad, lookit!" Gabriel crowed cheerfully, holding up the... _thing_ to grant him a better look... not that it helped any, mind you. It was still an oddly shaped mammal possessing traits of about seven different animals that didn't go together. At all. God could feel another headache coming on and elected to repeat his earlier thoughts aloud.

"What the fuck is that?"

"A PLATYPUS!" his son squealed, and God found himself wondering just where he had gone wrong with this one. Michael, Raphael and Lucifer had all turned out fine, upstanding young angels, but Gabriel? He legitimately wondered what had happened there.

"Sorry, what?" God prompted, thinking perhaps he had misheard the utterly bizarre name that Gabriel had managed to cook up for his equally bizarre creature creation.

"A plah-tee-pus," his son sounded out patiently, brandishing the thing as though simply looking at it would somehow be enough to explain to God just what it was and why... just why.

"And a platypus is...?" God trailed off, hoping that the young angel would elaborate further.

"I made it!" his son replied unhelpfully, shaking the limo creature again. God watched it intently- it had yet to make any movements at all. Maybe it was dead. He voiced his concerns aloud, much to Gabriel's dismay.

"Is it dead?"

"No! No, it's alive, see?" Gabriel replied, setting the creature on the ground and kneeling across from it. "Sit!"

The platypus immediately collapsed into an unmoving mismatched lump on the ground and Gabriel smiled proudly.

He turned back to his father with those stupid melted butter puppy-dog eyes and stuck out his lower lip in a very convincing pout. God pointedly looked away, knowing what was coming next.

"Can we keep it Dad please please please please please pl-"

The insistent begging was making his headache return with a vengeance and he cut it off with a groan, very tempted to say no but knowing full well that all that would get him was a screaming, bawling baby archangel when he was trying to work. Where had he been putting all the creations that didn't quite fit? Ah, yes, Australia.

"N- you know what, yeah, sure, just- just put it in Australia with the other, uh, 'things,' okay?"

"YAY!" Gabriel squealed, and he ran forward to hug God's leg before bouncing away out the door to tell his older brothers the good news.

 **If you liked it, please please tell me in the reviews! If you didn't, please please tell me what you didn't like. Loves and hugs 3**


End file.
